


The Understanding of Threats

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Outsider on Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Psychopaths In Love, Stiles is a Báthory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how many years go by, he just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Understanding of Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been fighting me every goddamn step of the way? -.- Also, I'm sorry for the length, this refuses to get longer. (my thesis kicking my butt doesn't help any either)
> 
> Rating's more for safety than anything else and I have absolutely no idea how to tag this, so yeah, let's just get this show on the road :D (I'm not high on caffeine, you're high on caffeine)

Derek thinks there's something odd about how Stiles and his uncle don't throw around threats of bodily harm and killing each other anymore. And yeah, the way their scents have started to merge is probably a big part of it but he thinks there still should be something.

Especially now that Stiles is mad enough to throw pretty much anything and everything in the loft (except for the centuries old books) at Peter.

Derek had no idea where the fight had started since they'd switched from English to Russian about an hour ago. He was pretty sure that Stiles wasn't actually even screaming in Russian anymore. Peter seemed to be trying to placate him, though, so that was something at least.

Derek really doesn't want all his human-throwable belongings shattered in a lovers' quarrel... or whatever the hell this is.

***

After that, Derek starts paying attention. Well, more attention. No-one in the Pack liked what was happening between Stiles and Peter (at least, he thinks so) but it's not like any of them could actually talk Stiles out of it. _(believe him, they'd tried)_

He notices things. Things like how Stiles smiles more freely. Things like how Peter's barbs don't quite have the same venomous edge as before. More than any of that though, he notices how they throw all sorts of threats around, at each other, at the Pack, at whatever has decided to crawl into Beacon Hills to cause trouble that time.

They never threaten to kill each other, though.

Derek doesn't know what it means.

He knows it can't be anything good.

_(derek might be biased. he never thinks peter leads to anything good. not anymore.)_

***

Years later Derek still doesn't get it. Not the sudden stop to the death threats so long ago, not how they ended up together (he's not certain he wants to know). Though none of these bother him as much as how he's never heard either of them say _I love you_.

_(isn't that something you tell people without care for who hears?)_

Usually, after a fight, when Scott is making sure everyone's alright and the timing seems right for spontaneous declarations of affection, Peter cradles Stiles' face (sometimes with still bloody hands) and murmurs "For you. Always for you. Only for you." and Stiles smiles, his arms around Peter's waist (sometimes with hands in Peter's back pockets), replies softly "With you. Always with you. Only with you."

Derek just doesn't get it.

_(at this point, he's not actually even sure if he wants to understand)_

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Did I... Did I just make Stiles a polyglot by accident? o.O Yes, actually that appears to be four languages he speaks (that we know of). Well, damn... (I can has reasonz :P)
> 
> So, for those that might not have understood the whole "for you" & "with you" thing. They're abbreviations. What Peter actually means is "I'd kill for you." and Stiles replies with "I'd only share my kills with you." In other words, "I love you" in psychopath :D


End file.
